Demi-sangs
by Ylith
Summary: Recueil de one-shots entre Regongar et la Baronne/Reine des Terres Volées (basés sur le jeu vidéo Pathfinder Kingmaker). Ils suivront leurs aventures en tant qu'amis, compagnons de voyage et couples. Certaines histoires seront post game donc SPOILERS possibles. Classée M car Regongar ;-). Disclaimer: la vignette ne m'appartient pas mais représente le perso de ma campagne :-)
1. De l'obscurité, son odeur

Hello à toutes et à tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic! Un format un peu différent cette fois ci puisqu'il s'agira de one-shots entre Regongar et mon perso de Pathfinder Kingmaker. Les différents chapitres ne suivront pas forcément la chronologie du jeu et certains comporteront des spoilers pour la fin du jeu donc, lisez à vos risques et périls! Je vais également faire un peu d'exploratoire dans cette fic, essayer de nouveaux styles d'écriture, cela risque donc de différer de mes fics habituelles. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Si vous aimez les RPG solides et n'avez pas encore joué à Pathfinder, foncez!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**1\. Dans l'obscurité, son odeur**

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant le réveilla en sursaut comme de coutume. Le sommeil léger et une vigilance de tous les instants faisait désormais partie de la longue liste des tristes héritages de sa vie passée. Néanmoins, comme de coutume depuis le début de sa nouvelle et délicieuse vie, il se relaxa presque immédiatement. Il était en sécurité. La porte de la chambre était enchantée, ne s'ouvrant que pour une seule autre personne à part lui-même. Et il avait une confiance absolue en cet autre être, au point de lui permettre de l'approcher dans son sommeil.

Son esprit rassuré et ne ressentant pas le besoin de se mettre en alerte, il écouta d'une oreille distraite le bruit léger de pas et de vêtements. L'odeur si familière et réconfortante vint à ses narines, l'enveloppant de réconfort. Mais si en temps normal, cela lui aurait permit de se détendre complètement comme cela lui arrivait si rarement, cette fois-ci une tension apparut dans son corps encore endormi. Car la douce flagrance qu'il aimait tant était recouverte de cette odeur métallique également familière et la senteur poisseuse d'un onguent de soin. Il attendit en silence, un peu plus éveillé désormais, qu'elle vienne se glisser sous les lourdes couvertures et se presser contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras, alors qu'elle se pelotonnait tout contre son torse, son petit visage pressé contre son cou. Il l'entendit pousser un soupir d'aise et sourit intérieurement alors que le même son passait ses lèvres à son insu. Avec précaution et douceur, il glissa une main le long de son corps. Elle était nue, comme lui. Il sentit les bandages humides d'onguent le long de ses côtes et sa peau frémir lorsqu'il frôla certainement ce qui devait être un hématome. Une rage sourde pointa dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'elle revenait auprès de lui dans cet état. Mais il l'étouffa aussitôt car il en était ainsi. Il avait compris depuis longtemps, à force de discussions et parfois de fortes disputes, que même s'il avait été à ses côtés, les blessures étaient inévitables. Pour elle comme pour lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais était d'être là et prendre soin d'elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle puisse parfaitement se débrouiller seule. Elle était Prêtresse après tout, capable de soigner les plaies les plus graves d'une simple incantation. Mais comme toujours, elle priorisait les autres, et revenait souvent avec des blessures soignées au minimum. Suffisamment pour qu'elles ne soient plus un danger mais loin d'être guéries. Plus d'une fois, ils avaient eu des disputes à ce sujet, lui s'irritant de voir Amiri s'éloigner d'un pas frais et assuré alors qu'elle-même grimaçait à chaque pas, elle se braquant en répliquant encore et encore que c'était son devoir. La seule victoire qu'il avait obtenue était qu'elle le soigne au même état qu'elle, pas plus. Les autres pouvaient aussi bien finir en Abaddon, il refusait de la voir plus mal qu'il n'était. Elle avait accepté à grand regret. Mais il avait gagné.

Satisfait une fois qu'il eut vérifié qu'aucune plaie ne semblait saigner ou lui tirer des gémissements de douleur, il referma ses bras sur elle, prenant garde de ne pas presser les bandages et les bleus qui recouvraient le haut de son corps qu'il avait désormais en tête. Avec délice et toujours cette pointe d'émerveillement, il la sentit fondre contre lui, acceptant sans aucune hésitation son affection. Elle était douce et chaude, peut être un peu trop, peut être un peu fiévreuse, mais elle était là, dans ses bras. Il la savait hors de danger. Il savait également Tristian bien trop consciencieux pour la laisser aller se coucher avec une blessure grave. Ce qu'elle avait pouvait attendre le lendemain. Rassuré, il plongea son nez tout contre la chevelure rosée de son aimée et inspira profondément. Il sentit l'odeur de la forêt où elle s'était rendue, du savon qu'elle avait certainement utilisé rapidement avant de venir se coucher. Mais aussi la sueur, la poussière de la route et les jours de voyage. Et sous tout ça, son odeur à elle, entière et vibrante. Il inspira tout ça, sans retenue, sans répulsion. Ce n'était pas la meilleure odeur au monde, mais c'était la sienne. Et elle l'enveloppa totalement alors qu'il se laissait sombrer à ses côtés dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**Prochainement / 2. Un peu de chaos**


	2. Juste un peu de chaos

Une nouvelle petite histoire entre Regongar et l'héroïne de Pathfinder Kingmaker. POST GAME donc SPOILERS possibles. Si vous n'avez pas fini le jeu, arrêtez-vous ici (ce serait dommage :) )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**2\. Juste un peu de chaos**

Appuyé contre une des lourdes colonnes de la salle principale, Regongar posait un regard vigilant sur l'assemblée groupée devant le trône. Aujourd'hui était jour de doléances des bourgeois et ils étaient venus en nombre. Ils gémissaient et grommelaient depuis des heures et seul son sens du devoir lui permettait d'endurer tout cela. Il sourit légèrement à cette idée. Lui, le sens du devoir. C'était peut être un peu exagéré en vérité. Tout ce qui lui importait était que rien n'arrive à la personne qui était assise sur le trône. Pour le reste, il pouvait tous aller en Abaddon.

De nouveau, son regard se posa sur la régente, une légère fierté pointant comme à chaque fois dans sa poitrine. Aujourd'hui, plus que de coutume, il la trouvait magnifique. Les cheveux soyeux renvoyait cet éclat rosé qu'il aimait tant, si propre à son héritage de sang mêlé, et tombait en douces vagues sur son corsage de velours richement ouvragé. Il le savait doux au toucher mais lourd et rigide, car elle s'en était plaint le matin même alors qu'il l'aidait à nouer les lacets dans le dos du corset. Mais elle le portait car il renvoyait une image royale, tout comme la légère couronne d'or qui ceignait son front et la lourde pelisse de loup des glaces qui reposait sur ses épaules fines.

-En cas d'attaque, tu as intérêt à intervenir vite, avait-elle plaisanté à son attention. Car je ne peux pas bouger le petit doigt dans cet accoutrement !

Il avait rit doucement et déposé un baiser sur le cou pâle, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre. Elle savait, tout comme lui, qu'il était toujours prêt à sauter à sa défense au moindre signe de danger, lourd corsage ou non. Néanmoins il ne pouvait rien faire face à la horde de nobliaux poudrés qui se pressaient à ses pieds (ou du moins, rien faire qui ne consistait pas à en empaler un sur son cimeterre, ce qui selon elle n'était pas très constructif). D'où l'accoutrement royal pour imposer une prestance indiscutable et impressionnante.

Mais selon lui, c'était les deux yeux anthracites, froids comme de la glace, durs comme l'acier, qui impressionnaient l'interlocuteur balbutiant, plus que n'importe quel vêtement qu'elle aurait pu porter. Ce regard qui l'avait interloqué et rendu curieux dès leur première rencontre. Ce regard qu'il savait si changeant en différente compagnie. Ce regard qui souvent ne brillait que pour lui.

A cet instant même, ce regard écrasait sans vergogne aucune un bourgeois qui se plaignait de la nouvelle loi instaurée le mois précédent, obligeant à rémunérer les serviteurs dans le cadre de certaines lourdes tâches. Regongar se surprit à hocher la tête, prenant presque en pitié le pauvre bougre, avant de se réjouir en avance du carnage verbal qui allait s'en suivre. Voilà presque une décennie qu'elle était Reine des Terres Volées, et ils n'avaient encore rien compris. Lorsqu'elle votait une loi, c'était qu'elle l'avait profondément réfléchie, retournée dans tous les sens, discutée longuement avec ses conseillers. Une fois que sa décision était prise, elle était finale. La loi était votée, tous devrait la suivre, c'est tout.

-Qu'y a-t-il de difficile à comprendre là dedans ? s'était-elle souvent plainte au début de son règne.

-Rien, avait-il répondu. Mais parfois, rompre les règles est bien plus excitant, avait-il ajouté avec un sourire carnassier.

-Pour toi sans doute, avait-elle fait avec une moue ennuyée feinte de toutes pièces, ses yeux luisant d'une lueur amusée. Mais pour tenir un royaume, il faut des règles et de l'ordre. Aucune civilisation ne peut prospérer dans le chaos.

Il n'avait pas répondu. Après tout, il n'y connaissait rien en gouvernance de royaume. Il n'avait que faire de la populace, de ses émois et des ses envies. Ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était que ceux qu'il aimait soient en sécurité, nourris et en bonne santé. Cette horde de braillards devant lui aurait pu être affligée d'une malédiction fatale à cet instant même, il n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt pour leur venir en aide. Sauf si elle le lui avait demandé, bien entendu.

Le bourgeois fut remercié à grands coups de paroles flagellatrices comme il s'en doutait, ce qui l'emplit d'une certaine satisfaction. Cependant, un autre vint immédiatement prendre sa place et il poussa un soupir intérieur. Combien de temps encore devraient-ils endurer ça ? Il savait qu'elle prenait son devoir très au sérieux, mais ce genre de journée était une corvée pour elle. Le matin même, elle s'était blottie contre lui et l'avait maintenu dans le lit pendant plus d'une demi heure, l'empêchant de se lever et repoussant l'heure à laquelle, elle aussi, devait quitter la chambre à coucher. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, au contraire, il était toujours pour passer toujours plus de temps peau contre peau avec elle. Mais cela démontrait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune envie que cette journée commence. Elle était en général debout dès le chant du coq.

Elle était là cependant, assise sur son trône, entourée de cette aura royale, exsudant calme et fermeté, menant son royaume avec sagesse et justesse. Si elle n'avait pas déjà été dans son cœur, il serait retombé amoureux bien des fois durant cette journée. Ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord sur la façon de résoudre les problèmes qu'ils rencontraient, elle trop attachée à l'ordre et trop réfléchie, lui trop direct et impulsif, mais ils étaient alignés sur les choses les plus importantes. Comme ne pas se mêler sans raison des affaires des autres. Ne pas accorder sa confiance trop vite. Protéger à tous prix ce à quoi ils tenaient.

Alors qu'il imaginait pour ce qui devait être la centième fois de la journée le moment où il pourrait arracher à ces vêtements constrictifs le corps souple et doux qu'il aimait tant (et ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ensuite bien entendu), un éclair de couleur passa au niveau de ses jambes, droit en direction du trône. Ses réflexes de Magus prenant inconsciemment le dessus, il attrapa vivement la petite forme qui tentait de disparaitre dans la foule.

-Hey, gronda-t-il alors que deux petits yeux gris se levaient vers lui. Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

La petite fille prit l'air le plus angélique qu'elle put et le regarda de ses yeux qu'il adorait, un peu de lui, mais surtout d'elle, à cet instant reflet d'une innocence feinte de toutes pièces.

-Sauver Mama ? répondit-elle de sa voix flûtée, sachant parfaitement que ces mots étaient ceux qui le ferait fléchir.

L'étiquette aurait voulu qu'il la retienne. Une séance de doléances royale n'était pas la place d'une enfant. Mais lorsqu'il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en direction du trône, le visage grave et fermé de son aimée le décida.

-D'accord preux chevalier, fit-il en riant doucement. Va donc à la rescousse de la reine.

La petite fille lui sourit de toutes ses dents, dévoilant ses deux canines inférieures légèrement plus longues, et se fondit avec aisance dans la foule. Regongar reprit son poste, sourire aux lèvres, attendant avec anticipation que le spectacle commence.

Le geignard du moment était un noble qui n'avait rien à faire là. Néanmoins, comme sa doléance ne pouvait pas attendre un mois de plus, il s'était permis de venir devant sa gracieuse majesté et implorait sa royale clémence pour sa compréhension et bla bla bla. Encore un qui n'avait rien compris. Regongar savait que dès qu'il aurait fini sa tirade, elle le renverrait de quelques paroles sèches d'où il venait sans même l'écouter. Aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour des nobles, il n'aurait qu'à revenir plus tard. Il la vit clairement ouvrir la bouche pour renvoyer vertement l'opportun quand son attention se redirigea soudainement à ses pieds. Et là, Regongar vit ce qu'il attendait, la chose qu'il avait voulu voir de toute la journée, et qu'il espérait secrètement voir tous les jours, guettant sans relâche chaque opportunité à provoquer ce phénomène. Les yeux anthracite durs comme la glace fondirent en un instant, les traits fermés et tirés s'épanouirent, un sourire radieux étira les lèvres roses jusqu'alors pincées, et une aura de bonheur remplaça la froideur d'un instant plus tôt. Car la reine venait de soulever dans ses bras la petite fille, la plaçant sur ses genoux. Elle pencha la tête en avant, permettant à l'enfant de murmurer un secret à son oreille, et Regongar sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine, prêt à exploser, lorsque les yeux anthracites le trouvèrent dans la pénombre, brillant de cette lueur qui n'existait que pour lui. Il savait qu'un sourire fier et sans doute arrogant se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Car cette femme merveilleuse sur ce trône, et cette petite fille magique sur ses genoux, étaient à lui. Tout comme il était à elles. Et il savait que ce tableau rendait tous les nobliaux présents fous de jalousie.

Un raclement de gorge résonna dans la salle, brisant l'instant entre eux deux, et Regongar braqua un regard mauvais sur le noble qui se trouvait toujours là. Il vit aussi que le regard gris se durcir, se posant de nouveau sur le perturbateur, les bras fins entourant la petite fille se refermant imperceptiblement autour d'elle.

-Je suppose que maintenant que sa Majesté a empli son devoir de mère, nous pouvons continuer et passer outre **mon** manquement à l'étiquette ?

Il y eut un frisson dans l'assemblée et Regongar portait sans y penser la main à son cimeterre, la colère bouillonnant soudainement dans ses veines. Comment est-ce que ce minable osait-il ? Car le Magus avait vu sur le visage du noble, comme tous ceux suffisamment proches, le dégout à peine voilé lorsque la main de la reine, rose et à semblance humaine, s'était posé sur le petit bras à douce teinte verte. Il était un de ceux là. Un des ces simples d'esprits qui pensait que le choix de la reine avait été une erreur, que lui-même aurait mieux valu, que la princesse était une aberration, un affront à la noblesse. Il était de ceux qui certainement n'auraient pas adressé un regard à cette prêtresse demi-elfe avant que celle-ci soit reine. A la vue du visage aimé qui se crispait de colère et pire, à celui de sa petite fille qui semblait perdue face au soudain changement d'humeur de sa Mama, Regongar comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à contenir sa rage. Peu importait le regard fixe de Valérie de l'autre côté de la pièce, le suppliant de ne pas bouger, ou même le fait que Garess s'était rapproché de sa position, comme pour être prêt à s'interposer s'il décidait d'avancer. Il lui fallait les protéger. Et écraser le cloporte responsable de leur tracas dans une grande gerbe sanglante.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger cependant, la reine se leva, leur fille dans les bras. A sa grande surprise et également à celle de l'assemblée, elle adressa un sourire mielleux à l'impudent qui sembla soudain pétrifié.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir rappelée à mes devoirs de mère et d'épouse, Comte, déclara-t-elle avec ce sourire faux attaché au visage et ses yeux gris chargés de venin. Il me semble que je les ai en effet négligés aujourd'hui. Je vais y remédier immédiatement.

Et face au noble médusé et à l'assemblée soudain en ébullition, elle contourna le trône, son précieux chargement tout contre elle, et se dirigea vers leurs appartements privés. Non sans avoir jeté un regard entendu et un sourire victorieux à Regongar. Ce dernier sentit la rage le quitter d'un seul coup, alors qu'un rire triomphant naissait dans sa gorge. Merveilleuse. Aussi, faisant fi à son tour de l'étiquette qui de toute façon ne lui importait guère, il fendit la foule se dirigeant droit à la suite de la reine, bousculant nobliaux au passage, ne leur laissant aucun doute quant à sa destination. Que le Comte arrogant finisse au sol, plié en deux de douleur, tenant sa partie la plus tendre entre ses deux mains jointes, n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

Un peu de chaos était exactement ce qu'il fallait parfois.

* * *

Héhé, je les adore tous les deux :-) Il se peut qu'ils reviennent très vite. Ou alors Regongar et un autre personnage principal. Ou peut être Tristian et l'héroïne. Nous verrons bien! A bientôt!


End file.
